rescue me
by tatty ted
Summary: Jenna Kirby's is a sixteen year old single mother. Liam Butcher is a fifteen year old gang member. A unlikely friendship between the two quickly develops into something more but can Jenna convince Liam to turn his back on the gang before it's too late? - —Liam/OC. WARNINGS;/ Could contain spoilers, strong language and violence.
1. CHAPTER I

ϟ

* * *

**rescue me**  
_i wanna be where you are._

* * *

She's sat on the park, well what used to be known as a park. Now it only consists of a single swing everything else is broken into pieces or spray-painted with slogans and disgusting words. She swings high on the swing, a pram beside the swings. The little boy in the pram sucks his fist, his eyes focused on his mother.

She sighs.

She doesn't remember how the Byron Estate became so bad. It was like an other "estate", it was scruffy but nothing as bad as what it was now. These days there were kids, yes kids because that's all they were, running wild on drugs, making gangs, terrorising the neighbours.

She stops swinging and looks at her son.

She sighs again, this time more deeply.

"You know," she begins as she makes eye contact with the brown eyed baby, "we'll move away from here, yes we will. One day, we'll have a beautiful house in a beautiful, beautiful place and you and me, we'll be happy."

The baby gurgles, not really understanding what his mother's saying. She gets up off the swing at that point and takes the pram. She knows she best be getting in before it all kicks off, she wants to sheild her son from as much violence as possible.

"Hahaha, look who it is. Goofy Jenna!"

She hears the familiar sound of the gang and she closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and continues to walk on.

"Oi you dirty slag, you gone deaf or somethin' I'm talking to you!"

She stops. She knows she shouldn't but she's determined to put a stop to the abuse. She turns around, her eyes falling upon Kane and his friends. She folds her arms across her chest, "Well if it isn't Kane and his bum-chums,"

"That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble one day, little girl."

She laughs, "Little girl? 'scue me, I'm sixteen, I'm hardly a kid am I?" She glanced around at the gang, looking at each member as they laughed. She spotted someone new, someone who hadn't been in the gang long or at least someone she'd never seen until tonight.

She nodded towards him, "Who's he? Some other little kid you've nabbed."

"I'm Liam." She made eye contact with him as he spoke. He was tall with brown hair and brown eyes. If Jenna was honest, he was a _little_ good looking. Just a teeny, weeney bit.

"Nice to meet you Liam, I hope you know what kind of life you're getting yourself into."

Kane laughed, "She should know," he pointed to the sky and made a gun sign with his fingers. He mimicked the sound of gun shots and Jenna pushed him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Come on then little girl," he taunted knowing she wouldn't do it. She wouldn't throw a punch, she knew what would happen if she did. If she punched him, she'd get it back. He didn't care if she was a girl.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again." She warned and he smirked; "What'cha gonna do 'bout it?"

She took the brakes of the pram, "You'll find out won't you." She didn't say another word as she walks by, whispering soothing words to the baby that's crying. She reaches the steps to the next floor and sighs.

She turns the pram round, ready to go up the stairs when she hears a voice; "Do you want some help?"

She shakes her head, "I'm fine, thanks." There's a pause as she's walking up the stairs but Liam helps despite her saying she didn't need his help. He takes the front of the pram and helps her up the stairs.

As he places the front of the pram on the floor, she smiles; "Look thanks," there's a pause, she looks at Liam and then back at her son; "I hope you realise what you're getting yourself into, once your in a gang, you're in it for life."

"I know—"

"No, I don't think you do," she cuts him off and sighs deeply, "there really is no escaping. If you try too, they'll kill you. My boyfriend, he wanted to leave, he wanted to get a job, provide for me and Danny Jr here. He was shot four times in the chest for crossing paths with Kane."

She looks over to the park where she was sat earlier, "It happened in that park, a week ago. He died. Please Liam, listen to me. I'm a kid myself lumbered with another kid, mourning the death of my boyfriend because of gang culture. Go home, go home to your family, please."

He's about to say something when he hears one of his friends shout his name. He looks at Jenna, makes eye contact and leaves. Jenna sighs, unlocks the front door and pushes it open. As she wheels the buggy inside, she sighs softly and closes the door.

She leaves the buggy near the front door and bends down, "Shall we go to bed, little un?"

He gurgles and she loosens the straps on the buggy. She picks him up and carries him into the kitchen. As she boils the kettle, she hears the sound of the gang once again shouting obscene comments and shouting brap, brap, brap.

She makes eye contact with Danny and smiles sadly, "One day baby, we'll leave, I promise." She kisses his head and holds him close again. That's her plan for the future, to leave this crappy estate behind.

* * *

**jottings** / inspired by the gang storyline at the moment, if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	2. CHAPTER II

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**.  
_won't let nobody hurt you_.

* * *

It's half eight and Danny's in bed, the pots have been washed and everything's tidy for when her brother arrives home. She doesn't know where he is, she doesn't care either. Her relationship with her brother was almost non-existant, they very rarely communicated.

She's sat on the stairs, smoking a cigarette. The baby monitor is sat beside her and she's found herself thinking about Liam, that new kid. She sighs. There's something about Liam that strikes a nerve, he's not gang material, he's too — what's the word, fragile?

She hears footsteps up the stairs and she gets up. She tip-toes inside her house and picks up the baseball bat that's resting against the door. When she hears the footsteps get closer and sees the shadow, she smacks the figure with the bat at the side of his head.

"Ooft!" She drops the bat when she realises who the figure is. Her eyes fall upon Liam, the boy from earlier. She'd broken the skin at the side of his face which was bleeding and she frowns, "You shouldn't be sneaking around at night, especially round here."

"I wasn't."

"What were you doing then?"

"Finding you." There is nothing spoken for a second before Jenna throws away her cigarette. He wipes away the blood from the side of his face and nothing is exhanged between the two. Now he was here, he wasn't too sure what to say.

"Come in, I'll clean you up, sorry."

He doesn't say anything, he just follows her in. Her house is nice considering the estate it's on. The hallway's a little cramped with two buggys and coats and shoes but it leads into a living room that is nicely decorated.

They reach the kitchen and Jenna gestures him to sit down at the dark brown table. He sits down at the table and she reaches for the first aid kit that's in the cupboard above the sink.

"So where you from? You're obv not from around here."

"Walford, you?" She answers that she's from around here, least for the last two years. She doesn't elaborate any further and Liam leaves it at that. He doesn't know her enough to pester her with questions although it does feel like they've known each other for years.

"How did you meet them?"

She sits in front of him at the table and touches his cheek ever so gently. She gets a piece of kitchen roll and presses it against his cheek. He hears her question but allows it to linger for a second, perhaps a second too long.

He swallows, "Just through school and that."

"Remember what I said Liam, you can't change your mind. Can you really take someone's life? Think about it, can you kill a boy knowing you've just killed someone's son, someone's father maybe? I know I couldn't but that's me, I don't like violence."

He holds the paper tissue to his cheek, his hand over hers. He hadn't thought about it from anyone else's point of view. He thought it wouldn't be that difficult being in a gang, mugging a few people and roughing them up. He doesn't think he'd be expected to kill people.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen you?" She removes her hand from his and crosses her left leg over her right. There's a silence before she answers back; "You're fifteen, you've got your whole life ahead of you. I'm sixteen, look at my life. I've got my GCSE's in four months, hopefully I'll be getting away from here."

He doesn't answer her. He doesn't know how too. She knows first hand what gangs do to one another. She lost her boyfriend because he was stupid enough to get involved in a gang. She was determined not to let him go the same way as Danny.

He removes the paper tissue from his face, the wound had stopped bleeding. Jenna picks up the sachet of antiseptic wipes and takes one out. She unfolds it and told him it was going to sting a little. She presses the wipe against the cut in his cheek and begins to clean it.

"You're good at this."

There's a pause as she folds the wipe in half and cleans his wound again; "Yeah well, I spent most of my evenings cleaning up Danny after a fight. It's not something to be proud off, if I didn't clean him up, nobody would. I was his girlfriend so you know," she shrugs. It was her responsiblity really to clean up Danny.

"How old was he?"

"Nineteen, almost twenty. He was," she shows a tiny gap between her thumb and her finger, "that close of getting clean, getting a job. He wanted us to leave Byron Estate, leave the gang culture. He almost made it, now I guess we'll never know what could've been."

Before Liam can answer Jenna, the front door bangs open and Joel, her eldest brother marches into the kitchen. Catching Liam and Jenna at the kitchen table, he marches towards Liam and picks him up by the collar,

"Get the fuck out of this house!"

"Woah Joel, get off him you idiot!" She tries to get her brother out of Liam's grip but she isn't strong enough. Joel drags Liam outside and lets him go. He squares up against Liam, "Leave my kid sister alone, I don't want you anywhere near her!"

Jenna pushes her brother, "Oi you idiot, why don't you ask before you use your fists you wanker! Liam's a friend, he got himself injured and I was helping him. Nothing was going on, your paranoid bro."

She makes eye contact with Liam for a moment and smiles sadly. It's a silent apology and Liam smiles back at her.

"I'll see you around yeah?" He nods towards Jenna before he begins to walk away. Jenna sighs and returns to the house and the kitchen. She tidies up, wondering why Liam had come to find her and whether this was the beginning of something that neither of them could control.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	3. CHAPTER III

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**,  
_scream & shout, let it all out._

* * *

She knows it's morning before she even glances at the clock or her baby had woken up. She could hear the neighbours having a full blown argument, a Mr and Mrs Bradstock about god knows what, probably involving Mr Bradstock's use of prostitutes.

She rolls over and glances at the clock, the time's only six-thirty and she groans. The morning light is shining through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the cot at the end of the bed. She sits up and crawls towards the cot, watching her baby sleep.

Although the pregnancy had been unplanned, she couldn't imagine life without Danny. Standing up, she slips on her slippers and grabs her dressing gown off the bedroom floor and wraps it around her.

She leaves the bedroom and heads downstairs into the kitchen. She begins to make Danny a bottle, putting six scoopes of powered milk into a bottle of boiling water and then leaving it in a jug of cold water to cool it down.

She hears the soft murmer of the television and she steps into the living room. Joel, her brother was awake and playing on his PS3. She leans against the wall, arms folded across her chest and answers; "What you did last night was bang out of order. You shouldn't have done that!"

"I don't want you being a whore, you ain't bringing shit to my front door."

She laughs, "Don't you mean _our_ front door? How the hell am I a slag? One boy at the flippin' kitchen table getting his cut seen too. I was hardly shagging him was I?"

"Don't talk like that it's trampy."

The conversation, argument whatever you wanted to call it was cut short by the crying off Danny. She walks out of the living room, back up the stairs and into the bedroom. Danny's in his cot, kicking his legs wanting to get up.

"Hello Mr Impatient." She whispers as she picks him up. Being in his mother's arms, he settled down, his fingers in his mouth again. She takes him downstairs, picks the bottle of the side and went into the living room.

She sat down and tested the bottle on her wrist. Realising the temperature was fine, she held Danny in her arms and fed him the bottle. He sucked hungrily at the bottle and she looked at her brother,

"You gonna sit there all day?" She asks. She's decided where she's going today. She's going to head to Walford to see if she can find Liam. He knew where she lived and yet she didn't know anything about him.

"What's it to you what I do?" She sighs. She didn't want an argument with him, she just wants to know what he's doing.

"You off out?" He asks and she nods. Course she's off out. She hates spending a moment longer than neccisary in a place like this, it was a shit hole.

After Danny had finished his bottle, Jenna left him with Joel while she took a shower. Then she got dressed into a pair of jeans and a hoody, left her hair au natural which for Jenna meant curly. By the time she had got herself and Danny ready, made up Danny's changing bag, it was almost lunchtime.

She reaches Walford at quarter past twelve. She doesn't know where to go yet she presumes a place this small, everyone would know each other. She approaches the cafe, opens the door and steps inside. The cafe was busy but Jenna expected it to be, it was lunchtime.

She leaves the pram in the corner and walks to the counter.

"Excuse me," The girl isn't much older than Jenna herself, roughly eighteen and she looks Jenna up and down; "Yes?"

There's a brief pause, "Do you know where I would find a Liam? I'm not sure of his surname but I know he lives around here."

The girl smiles; "It's Butcher, Liam Butcher, he lives just over the road at number 31."

Jenna smiles at the girl and thanks her. She walks back to the pram and leaves the cafe. She walks past a couple of market stalls and actually wonders how they can do it, you know work on a market stall. It can't make much right?

She reaches number 31, stands outside for a while and stares up at it. She bites her lower lip before she walks towards it and knocks on. Danny begins to stir at that moment and she bends down to sort him out.

At that moment, the door opens and a woman stands there, "Hello, can I help you?"

She stands up and looks at the woman. She's middle-aged, with brown hair and Jenna doesn't know what to say for a second, "I'm looking for a Liam Butcher, someone told me he lives here."

Carol looks at the girl on her doorstep with the baby and instantly wants to know who she is, "And who are you?"

"I'm Jenna, Jenna Kirby. Liam's in—" she pauses, she doesn't know if she should reveal Liam's in a gang. Perhaps his family didn't know. She's still silent debating with herself before she asks; "Are you his mother?"

"No I'm his Grandma."

"Is his mum around?"

"She's out." Carol answers back and Jenna looks back at her little boy. He's the reason she's doing this, she doesn't want another family to go through what she'd gone through with Danny and Danny Junior.

"Look I'd rather not tell you on the doorstep but, Liam's in trouble. He's in a gang. The gang," She notices the colour drain from Carol's face, "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you but I think you should know what your grandson gets up too."

She's about to turn around, to leave when Carol invites her in.

"What do you mean he's in a gang?"

* * *

**jottings** / i've just done of one those speed-per-minute thingies for your typing. apparently, i type between 65-71 words per minute, is anyone else out there a quicker typer than me? if you like it enough to favourite/alert, pleaseeee leave a review:3


	4. CHAPTER IV

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**,  
_what about now, what about today?_

* * *

The first thing Jenna feels when she steps into the house is warmth. It's that feeling, a proper homely feeling that is absent in her own house. She leaves Danny in his pram, he's asleep and she knows she hasn't got long until he wakes up and demands a feed.

She briefly makes eye contact with Carol, "Please don't think of me as some kid who's causing trouble."

She follows Carol into the kitchen who gestures her to sit down at the table. She sits down, crosses one leg over the other and wonders what she's possibly going to achieve from coming here? Maybe she could save another family, she didn't know until she tried.

"I only met him last night, Liam. He was with a boy called Kane. Kane's not your ordinary boy shall we say. I'm just worried about him that's all. I don't think he realises that once he's in a gang, he's in it for life. There's no going back."

"And you sure it was Liam?"

"He told me he was called Liam and he said he's from round here."

There's a pause, "What's this Kane like?"

Now it was Jenna's turn to be quiet for a second; "Look Kane doesn't take too kindly to your request to leave, trust me I know from personal experience." She glances at the sleeping baby in the hallway, "I don't want your family to lose someone you love, especially not through violence."

"Talking from experience?"

"You see that boy in there, he don't have a dad. Kane shot him dead four times in the chest for daring to believe there was a life outside of the Byron Estate. Your Liam, he's a good kid I can see that. I just, I just thought you should be aware of what he's getting himself involved in."

She stands, ready to leave. She knows it's probably worthless and pointless but she's got to try. She's about to say goodbye when the front door opens. There's the sound of someone's bag being thrown and Carol shouts, "Liam, is that you?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here a sec." As he closes the door and turns around, he notices the pram with the baby in it. He frowns. He doesn't know how Jenna found him here but that's not important. What was important was what she'd said to his nan.

He reaches the kitchen and stares at Carol and then at Jenna. Jenna smiles softly at him and he smiles back a little. Carol tells him to take a seat and all three of them end up sat around the table again. Jenna bites her lip, she's petrified she's got him in loads of trouble.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That your in a gang?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Liam."

Jenna swallows hard and stares at Liam. All she sees is a scared child who's made the wrong choice and doesn't know how to escape it. She's seen plenty of scared little boys and girls, caught up in things that are bigger than they ever expected.

"Liam," she touches his hand, "I know your scared, I'm scared but you've got to be honest with your family. They're the only people who can help you. They might be cross with you or disappointed but they'll help you, won't you?"

Carol isn't sure what she's gonna do all she knows is she's going to have to tell Bianca and that itself will be World War III. She just nods because she can see Jenna's breaking down his barriers, getting him to talk.

There's nothing exchanged between the three of them. A shriek interrupts the silence and Jenna smiles apologetically and stands up. She heads for the hallway where Danny's crying in his pushchair and she undoes the straps and picks him up.

She puts him in her arms and snuggles him close as she sits on the third step. She finds his dummy that had fallen on the floor and gives it to him. He sucks on it, closes his eyes and falls back to sleep.

She stands and heads back to the kitchen. They stop talking as she approaches them and she looks between them both before saying; "I need to be on my way, Danny's due a feed any minute and I, I just want to say I'll probably see you around."

Carol goes to stand up to show her out with Jenna shakes her head, "I'll see my own way out, sorry for dropping this on you like this. Like I said, I thought it was best for you to know what was going on."

She leaves number 31 and walks back the way she came earlier. She reaches the cafe again and she stands outside for a moment, staring up at it wondering if she should go inside for a sandwich. She decides against it and continues to walk on.

She reaches home, well the Estate. She walks through it, constantly checking over her shoulder wondering if some crack-addict was following her. She reaches the dark passage where the stairs are, its gloomy and dark even at this time of the afternoon.

She's about to walk up the stairs when she hears a familiar voice; "Hello darling!"

She spins around, her eyes falling upon Kane and his bum-chums. She groans, "Can't you guys ever piss off?"

"We would if you'd stop causing trouble for us."

"And what've I done now?" She asks. She's not afraid of them, these boys even though she knows what they're capable off. They killed her boyfriend, they've put others in a coma. They don't care, they have no heart what-so-ever.

"Running your mouth 'bout our Liam. I swear, what's it gonna take for you to learn Jenna."

"Oh piss off, the lot of you!" She turns to walk up the stairs but someone's hand on her arm stops her. She looks at them, six pairs of eyes on her and she bites her lower lip, slightly nervous. They pull her down the stairs and lay into her.

When they've finished, Kane looks her in the eye and smiles; "Keep your gob shut, alright?"

The last thing she hears as darkness surrounds her is the sound of Danny crying.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	5. CHAPTER V

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**.  
_after all you were never kin to me._

* * *

Bright lights, bright lights, bright lights.

That's the first thing her mind registers when she wakes. She looks around the room, wondering where the hell she is. She gathers where she is when the colour of the walls are white, she's in hospital. Someone must've found her.

She scans the room for Danny's pushchair and can't find it. Panic begins to rise from her stomach and the Charge Nurse of the ward can see she's getting agitated. She tries to calm her down but Jenna's not having any of it, she wants Danny.

"Where's my baby?! Where's Danny?!"

"Look he's fine, your baby's fine." Jenna sits on the edge of the bed, "He's with the boy who brought you in, I think he said his name was Liam."

"Look I need you to get my baby back, Liam's not, Danny's not safe in Liam's hands. Please Nurse, bring me Danny and I promise I won't kick off. Please."

The nurse agrees to get Danny for Jenna. A short while later, she comes back with Danny in her arms. As she hands her over, Jenna bursts into tears and pulls him closer to her, kissing the top of his head over and over again.

"Do you remember what happened?"

She nods, "I fell down the stairs, I'm clumsy." She rocks Danny in her arms as he becomes agitated, weary of his surroundings. She happens to look up and sees Liam at the end of the bed, his hands in his pockets.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Jenna nods and watches the nurse leave. She looks at Liam again and tells him he isn't wanted here. He stays, he understands exactly why she's reluctant to talk to him. It was "his" gang that had done this to her infront of her son,

"You alright?"

She nods. She's fine, she's used to the beatings she receives, "I'm fine, just go, please."

He doesn't want to leave her but he has no choice. He nods, whispers an apology and leaves. She sits on the bed and rocks backwards and forwards with Danny not sure if she can ever forgive Liam. She'd put herself in this situation trying to save someone who obviously didn't want to be saved.

She wasn't alone for long before the nurse returns, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Jenna scoffs, "No."

"Baby's father?"

"No."

There's a silence between the two before Jenna nods to the file she's got in her arms, "What's the damage? Can't be much right, I feel fine."

The nurse, she's only young with bright blue eyes. She obviously cares about her patients and she reads out the file, "You were lucky. You've substained minor bruising to your stomach and your ribs, oh one ribs broken and you've got a couple of cuts but you're okay."

"And that's all?"

"That's all."

"When can I go home?"

The nurse stands up off the edge of the bed and smiles softly, "It shouldn't be long, once the Doctor's done his final rounds, you'll be able to go." Jenna smiles. She needs to get away from this place, it's no longer safe and tonight proved that.

She needs to go now before it's too late.

/

She remembers when she got pregnant with Danny and everyone slagged her off for it. It was like she'd planned to be a pregnant teenager but she hadn't. It was a silly, silly mistake and she had to pay the price by having a baby.

She had plans as a girl, (and a teen) to be one of those successful women. The one with her own business, and the husband and the kids. The one with the nice car, the nice house, all the money in the world.

It's a world, a place she retreats too even know, even when she knows it's just a dream and it'll never be reality.

When the nurse isn't looking, she takes off Danny's jacket and looks on the inside. There's an inside pocket and she takes out a bunch of notes, mostly twenties and rolled up and shoves it in her bra.

She knows it was risky, to save money and practically use Danny as a pawn but it had to be done. It was her only chance to save some sort of money. She didn't expect it to be this much but it's what she knicked from Joel when he wasn't looking. He didn't even notice so it made it more easier for her.

She decides she's going to check into a B&B for the night, it's the only way she'll fully escape the life she leading. She knows the money she's got will only last her a night but she can't plan for the future just yet, she's got to take it one day at a time.

"Jenna wait!" As she leaves the hospital, a familar voice stops her in her tracks. She turns to find Liam stood there, "Jenna, here me out please."

She won't lie, there's something about him that she's attracted too. Even now, after everything she said, she'll still give him a chance to explain himself. She gestures towards the empty bench and they walk over in silence.

She sits and stares at Danny, wondering what he's going to say.

"Jenna," he takes her hand, "Jenna, listen. I like you, a lot and—"

"I can't do it, this, us. Your in a gang Liam, your in a gang. I can't, there's no way on this earth that I'm putting Danny in danger, again. I was lucky tonight, they didn't hurt him but they could've done and who's fault would that have been? Mine. I have to put Danny first, he's my son. You understand that don't you?"

She takes her hand back from his grasp and stands up, "Jenna?"

She turns, her eyes falling upon Liam again; "What?"

"What do I have to do to prove to you, I'll leave the gang?"

"Leave them." She whispers, takes the breaks off the pram and begins to walk away. He sits there for a while, her words running through his mind. He decides he'll do it. He's going to tell them tonight he's leaving the gang, he doesn't want to be part of it anymore.

* * *

**jottings **/ if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


	6. CHAPTER VI

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX.  
**_i knew you were trouble._

* * *

She goes home to see if there's anything worth selling from her belongings. Just something that could afford a second night in a bed and breakfast, give her some more money so she's not completely skint.

She leaves the pram in the hallway, there's music blasting from the living room and she knows Joel, her brother's home.

"Joel, can you look after Danny for a bit? Just got to do something."

He says he will but only for an hour because he's going somewhere. She nods. At least it gave her an hour to sell something at Cash Converters and pack a bag or two. She goes inside her bedroom and packs a couple of outfits for Danny and another outfit for her.

She finds a couple of coins inside the pocket of her jeans and she keeps it. She finds a bracelet, a necklace and a few other bits and bobs that she thinks she can sell. She heads to Cash Converters, bits and pieces of silver and gold and birthday and christmas presents.

It'll all help for a night or two in a cheap hotel.

She's walking back home, enough notes for a day or two lining her pockets. She's still in time to get back for Danny without her brother throwing a hissy. Jenna walks along the park, wondering how different things could've been if she hadn't had gotten pregnant young or Danny had died.

She stares at the park for a second, remembering how she found him, Danny.

Face down, in a pile of his own blood. Dead. Cold. Nobody gave a shit.

She hears shouting and she knows someone's fighting, people always were round here. She turns a blind eye, just walks on because she knows it isn't her place to question or get involved. She doesn't need another split lip for being a cocky mare.

"Shit, he's been stabbed! No joke, shit! He's been stabbed!"

The gang run in all different directions, leaving someone bleeding on the floor. She knows, inside she should leave but she can't. It reminds her of Danny's death and how nobody helped. She slowly walks towards the body, "Look are you alright?"

She feels sick when her eyes fall upon Liam. His teeshirt is bloodied and there's a small wound in his stomach that's pumping with blood. She drops to her knees and puts her own hands over his wound, "Liam!"

"Jenna..." His breathing's shallow and Jenna's scared. She thinks he won't be alive much longer.

"Put your hands here," she takes his hands and puts them over the wound trying to stop the flow of blood.

"I ... was ..."

"Don't talk. Concentrate on your breathing please, like this. Breathe in. Breathe out."

"I left, — for you." She realises she's got blood on her hands and she wipes them on her jeans before reaching in her pocket and taking out her phone. She dials 999 before she removes her hoody, pressing that into his stomach.

_"Which service do you require?"_

"I need an ambulance please, he's been stabbed. He's breathing and he's conscious but he's going to go any minute. Please, you've got to help me. He's only a kid, he's only fifteen, please come quick."

After that phone call she doesn't remember anything except sitting in the back of an ambulance, staring at the now-unconscious Liam and a sick feeling in her stomach. It was like deja vu, she'd been here before.

/

It's been an hour, he's still unconscious.

The Doctor's have stopped the bleeding. She stands up, sits down, stands up again and sits down again. She doesn't know what to do. She's cold. She's rubbing her hands up and down her arms trying to eliminate the goosebumps.

She's covered in blood, his blood.

She remembers been here, before. This room, the curtains, the ward. It's all the same, its not changed. The beeping of the monitors are all the same, the smell of the discenfencant is the same. She remembers when she was here with Danny except there was nothing, just an empty shell of the man she used to love.

She swallows. She stands up again, walks towards the Nurse's station and asks if there's anywhere she can make a phone call.

She's shown the way and it's outside. She's got her back against the wall, goosebumps covering her arms again, her teeth chattering together. She takes out a blackberry from her pocket, it's his phone.

She feels strange, looking through somebody else's phone whilst their asleep really. She flicks through the contacts and settles on the contact that says mum. She presses the call button and presses the phone to her ear.

It rings for several second until someone answers; "Liam, where the hell are you!"

"I'm not Liam, I've just got his phone," she pauses for a second; "Are you Liam's mum?"

The voice confirms what Jenna already guessed, she was his mum. She doesn't know how to break the news. How do you tell someone their son's been stabbed and is in hospital. She knows there's no easy way, no beating around the bush.

"Liam's been stabbed, he's in hospital."

* * *

**jottings** / there really isn't long left of this story, i hope you're enjoying it. thanks for reviewing:3


	7. CHAPTER VII

ϟ

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**.  
_thursday night, everything's fine._

* * *

She touches his hand. He's cold.

She panics for a second, she fears the worst. (he's dead, he's gone to heaven)

She relaxes, begins to breathe again when she sees his chest raise and fall. She doesn't remember how long she's been sat here, secretly saying a prayer, hoping this story will have a better ending than the last time she was here.

God, she'll never ever forget Danny's mother's screams when she was told her only son wasn't waking up.

"Is Liam Butcher here, he's my son!" The doors of the ward open and Jenna looks at them. She feels their eyes staring back at her and she knows what they're thinking, what is a bloodied teenage girl doing sitting at the bedside of a stabbed teenage boy.

"I'll leave," she states as she gets up, "I thought I'd stay with him, I didn't want him to be alone."

She folds her arms across her chest, wondering how she looks. She's covered in blood, _his_ blood and the police will be here soon. And it'll be questions and removing her clothes for evidence and statements and she can't be doing with it.

"The police, they'll want to talk to him when he wakes up. He won't say anything though, he's too scared."

"You ain't part of the gang are you?" It's the question Bianca asks Jenna and she shakes her head;

"No, I'm just a stupid young girl trying to convince your son to turn his back on a gang before he becomes another statistic." She shrugs her shoulders, "Bit pointless if you ask me, they've caught him good and proper."

"Who?"

"The gang," she swallows, "there is no way you'll get him away from them. Your welcome to try but you won't. He passed the test, he's a member. He's shown his loyality. That's it now, the only way he'll escape is through death."

"How do you know?"

She can't even answer Bianca's question before she bursts into tears. She remembers been here with Danny, explaining to Danny's mother that nothing she could've done would've saved her only child. He made his choice, he was part of the gang and that was that.

He couldn't have escaped, deep down even he knew that.

She stands in the corridor, alone. She paces up and down, scared of everything that's going on. It's history repeating itself and there's nothing she can do. She can just stand back and watch a kid, (because that's all he is) throw away his life, destory his mother's life.

"You can stay if you like," she looks up, her eyes fall upon Carol. She sniffs and shakes her head, "Really, I should go. I need to get back for Danny, I just—"

There's a pause, her eyes are staring down the corridor. It takes her back to months previously. Danny's death, Danny's mother, her screams—

"You saved his life."

"No I haven't," she states, "I haven't saved his life because tomorrow when he wakes up, he won't go home. He'll go back there, to them, to Kane. His wound will be a battle scar, he'll wear it with pride. Like I said, he won't leave that gang unless he dies. That's fact."

"Liam might be different."

"You have faith in him don't you?" There's a pause. She feels guilty because they have hope he'll find the right path to follow, it's a phase he's going through. Who is she to destroy that hope? Even with her experience,

"Who am I to take away your hope that Liam will see sense. All I'm doing is providing you facts. He's not going to leave, he can't. People don't realise that gangs get inside here," she taps the side of her head, "Once they're in there, you can't get them out. They're demons, the one's you can't fight."

She walks away leaving Carol to think about what she said. She was right, this wasn't the end. Yes, he had almost died but that wasn't going to stop him from going right back out there tomorrow. Maybe Jenna was right, maybe there was nothing they could do.

* * *

**jottings** / if you like it enough to favourite/alert, please leave a review:3


End file.
